1st Day: Crimson Snow
by cho-chan09
Summary: First day of my 12 'cests of Christmas! Inu-Yasha goes off to train, but Sesshomaru has other plans for him. WARNING! There is blood and RAPE in this story!


_**1st Day: Inu-Yasha and Seshoumaru Christmas Special!**_

_**Crimson Snow  
**_

*A/N Yes. I know. Late as always. Not my fault. Really. Computer broke. Anyway, no time for excuses cuz here's the first of 12 Christmas specials! Starting off or 12 'cests of Christmas is our dear Inu-Yasha and Seshomaru. Everyone has different fantasies and fetishes and I am going to try at least 12 of them. One for each story. This one is for all you masochistic, sadistic and twisted people who love not so brotherly love. Enjoy! ^_^ **WARNING!! **_There is RAPE in this story. As well as blood, Inu-Yasha in pain, kinda OOC and implication of death.* _

"Inu-Yasha, are you sure that you have to do this? I think it'd be better if-"

"No Kagome, I have to do this alone. I can't allow things to continue this way."

"Please, Inu-Yasha, listen to Kagome. I'm sure there's another solution."

"Sango, maybe Inu-Yasha needs to do this for himself. I know you and Kagome are kind and just want to help, but sometimes a man has to do what a man has to do."

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala and Kagome stood in the subtle light of the sunset, watching Inu-Yasha's retreating form as it headed into the forest. Kagome's face was twisted in worry and sadness. She didn't understand why Inu-Yasha suddenly wanted to go off and train in the forests and mountains near the village they had recently arrived in. It just didn't seem like him. Then again, their recent encounter with Naraku hadn't gone too well. Even so, she couldn't shake the feeling that something just didn't feel right.

In the distance, Sesshomaru watched from the edge of a cliff as his younger brother left his little group. It puzzled him. What could possibly be happening there? He'd been tracking Naraku and had nearly run into the ones he was currently watching, which was not too uncommon; you look for Naraku and you run into Inu-Yasha and CO. It was just natural. However, his brother leaving alone was not. Since he had nothing better to do, he decided that this was interesting enough to find out about. So he turned to pursue the half-demon into the forest.

Inu-Yasha's mind was in turmoil. How could be so weak?! Naraku's incarnation couldn't have been THAT strong. It was just far too irritating. Now Kagome would think he was weak. And don't even get started with Kikiyo! She was the last person Inu-Yasha wanted to see in such a weak moment. He shook off that thought and hopped through the thick branches of the forest trees heading toward the mountains. Night was beginning to fall and Inu-Yasha wanted to be in the mountains before dark.

The sun sat half-way over the horizon, bathing the landscape in rich hues gold and crimson. The sky was quickly darkening and the first few stars began to twinkle. Sesshomaru passively thought of what Jakken and Rin were doing before sparing them no more thought and focused on his target. The younger of the two hadn't caught on to him yet, but with that keen nose, it was only a matter of time.

Finally, Inu-Yasha arrived deep in the mountains just as the sun sank below the horizon. However, he didn't see this as clouds rolled in and the ground proceeded to be covered in a thin blanket of snow. However, this didn't bother the half-demon one bit. His nose had caught a very familiar scent. A scent he would rather not have caught when he was in such a bitter mood. Or maybe this was just the person he needed to see in order to quell his anger. Inu-Yasha turned to see his older brother, Sesshomaru, standing in all his glory against the soft white of freshly fallen snow. The elder smirked at the annoyed look in the younger's eyes. "Inu-Yasha, such a pitiful defeat by that worthless incarnation. Are you running in shame with your tail between your legs? Ashamed of what your friends think of you now, perhaps?"

Inu-Yasha bared his teeth at the demon and pulled out his Tetsusaiga, which transformed. "Like hell I am! Why don't you come see just who here's pitiful!" The half-demon lunged with his sword coming over his head in a mighty sweep. The other didn't even flinch. In a move too fast for the naked eye to see, Sesshomaru had pulled out his own sword and deflected Inu-Yasha's attack without so much as a blink. Inu-Yasha skidded to a halt a few feet away, but he quickly recovered and was once again attacking.

Sesshomaru was hardly breaking a sweat but Inu-Yasha, in his mindless frustration and brutal attacks, was quickly tiring himself out. The white snow around them was speckled with crimson droplets of blood from little wounds caused by Sesshomaru's counters toward Inu-Yasha's careless blows. The older had to admit that red was a very attractive color on his brother. H e wondered what his whole body would look like covered in blood. The more he thought about, the more he wanted to see it.

"Enough," he said so quickly and in such a monotone that Inu-Yasha hesitated for a fraction of a second. However, that was just enough time for Sesshomaru to get under his feeble guard and slash at his stomach. Inu-Yasha's eyes grew wide and he coughed up a bit of blood before falling to his knees. Sesshomaru smirked as he kicked away Tetsusaiga, which grew small again, while sheathing his own sword. Inu-Yasha looked up at his brother with pain and loathing in his eyes. "You bastard!" he coughed. The wound wasn't extremely deep, but it hurt and he was losing a lot of blood. Sesshomaru bent down behind Inu-Yasha and pulled his hair so that their faces were near each other. Inu-Yasha yelped, which caused him to blush slightly in anger and embarrassment. "You look beautiful in red, Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha struggled to break free of the grip, but with the pain in his stomach and fear of having his hair ripped out, there wasn't much he could do. "Let go of me! What is your problem?!" he yelled, glaring as best he could but it came out as more of a grimace. Sesshomaru just continued to smirk and then yanked his hair. It hurt and while Inu-Yasha was momentarily distracted trying to quell the new pain in his head, Sesshomaru pulled the sash off of Inu-Yasha's robes and tied the half-demon's hands together. The robe fell to his elbow, exposing the blood covered white shirt beneath. Sesshomaru nearly licked his lips at the sight. "Yes. Red is definitely your color." With one sharp nail, he cut open the shirt, revealing a well toned torso covered in blood that still trickled from a gash across the abdomen. Inu-Yasha hissed as the cold air struck his wound. It stung but that sensation was replaced by another when Sesshomaru actually bent over and licked the blood from around the opening. It sent an unpleasant shiver down the half-demon's spine.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel aroused by his brother's helpless state. The scent of blood was intoxicating, clouding his mind slightly. Inu-Yasha pulled against his restraint but was too weak to break it. "What the hell, Sesshomaru?! Get off me!" The words almost sounded pleading and he cursed under his breath. Sesshomaru paid him no mind as he moved passed the torn shirt and proceeded to remove his own pants. Inu-Yasha's yellow eyes widened at his brother's erection. To say the other was well-endowed would be an understatement. Sesshomaru grabbed Inu-Yasha by the hair once more and stood up, dragging the half-demon to his knees. The pain almost made the other begin to cry but he held his tears, intent on not giving the other the satisfaction of seeing them. Now he could see that he was faced with the demon's engorgement. Unceremoniously, Sesshomaru pulled Inu-Yasha's hair enough to make the younger gasped, giving the older enough time to shove that part of him into the hot cavern.

Inu-Yasha nearly gagged. It was almost too big to fit into his mouth. Before he could so much as move, Sesshomaru said in a quiet but threatening tone, "You bite me, and I will kill you." Then he pushed Inu-Yasha's head forward while thrusting in. The pain in his abdomen was quickly forgotten as the pain of humiliation burned through his whole being. The white snow beneath him was bathed in his own blood, a color he now abhorred. The cold hardly registered at all. If anything, it was making his body a bit numb, which he was thankful for. Nothing could e worse than this. Or so he thought.

Sesshomaru was near his peak. Hardly out of breath, he said, "Swallow it." In mere moments, hot and bitter cum shot into the back of Inu-Yasha's throat. He chocked and gagged. Most of it seeped through but a bit dribbled down his chin as Sesshomaru pulled out of his mouth. The demon's erection looked as though he hadn't just come. He moved his hand from white hair to creamy neck and pushed the half-demon to the ground. Inu-Yasha cried out in pain as his wound hit the snow covered ground. The cold splintered in the wound before slowly numbing it to a dull ache. This didn't last long as Sesshomaru wanked down the half-demon's pants. With absolutely no preparation, the demon impaled the younger from behind. The pain was so intense that Inu-Yasha cried out before blacking out for a few moments. When he came to again, he wished he hadn't.

It was so painful. He could see nothing but white and red from the snow on the ground mixed with his blood. All he could feel was a white-hot burning pain that rubbed his insides from behind. He could hear soft grunts from Sesshomaru as he relentless thrusted in and out of him. Thin trails of blood slid down his thighs from his ripped entrance, dripping slowly to color more of the innocent white snow. He'd been so wrong. Now, there really couldn't be anything worse than this. The tears finally fell. They burned almost as much as the burning of being raped by his older brother. Nails dug into his hips, drawing more blood.

Sesshomaru looked down at the beautiful body covered in such an erotic color. He was close to his second climax. Just a little more. He bent over and bit hard into Inu-Yasha's shoulder, causing the half-demon to hiss in pain. The sweet taste of his younger brother's blood was just enough to send him over the edge. He came hard inside the tightness of his brother's body, enveloping his insides with his seed. Spasms wracked his body and he thrusted unyieldingly until he'd emptied himself inside.

Inu-Yasha felt completely broken. He could only give a small whimper when Sesshomaru finally pulled out of him. He slumped over against the cold snow, his tears frozen upon his cheeks. Sesshomaru looked down on him after tidying himself. "You'll do well to remember your place. You are worthless and weak, Inu-Yasha." With that, he turned from the half-demon and walked down the mountain and into the forest, leaving Inu-Yasha in the middle of a circle of crimson snow.

*So, I was near tears myself. Oddly enough, it wasn't to terribly difficult typing this. That is a scary thought. Well, please tell me what you think. Tomorrow, or rather, today, I will have the next story and this one will be a lot happier. I don't want two dark stories back to back. Review please! See ya soon! ^_^*


End file.
